The Music in Me
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez. Two people, meant for each other. Will they make it, or will life get in the way?
1. Music in Me

**/N: This is my first fanfic so I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own HSM or any of the stars or the song. **

He had asked her in the most amazing way.

"Gabi, do you want to go somewhere today? Just the two of us?"

Gabi felt her heart skip a beat. He actually wanted to be alone with her! Even though Taylor and Kelsi kept telling her Troy liked her, Gabi would never believe them.

"Of course Troy! Where are we going?"

Troy laughed, causing Gabi to wonder if she said something wrong. "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise.

Troy always loved fairy tales, even though he was a boy. It was one of his deep, dark secrets, and only Gabi knew. She could always make him listen with once upon a time. She loved those words too.

* * *

Gabi sighed in the car ride. "What if he doesn't like me?" a little voice in her head asked. "What if he does?" another voice replied. Troy noticed the look on Gabi's face and knew she was thinking deeply about something. "Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked, searching her face for answers. Gabi sighed. Oh nothing, she thought. Just that I'm wondering if you love me.

Before she could answer, they pulled up to an amazing house. It was huge, a mansion. "Wow Troy, this looks just like the type of house Sharpay would live in," Gabi laughed.

"Actually, she does live in the neighborhood."

They climbed out onto the fresh cut lawn.

Gabi was amazed.

_**A single voice**_

To say the house was huge was an understatement. It was amazing.

As Troy showed Gabi around, she could hardly talk. The backyard had a pool complete with waterslides and diving boards, a tennis court, and what amazed her the most: a golf course! The inside of the house was amazing too; there was a private chief, and the rooms were huge!

"Troy, what are we doing here?" Gabi asked, her eyes wide.

"Spending a day together, I've planned this for a long time."

With those words, Gabi felt her heart leap. Possibly, hopefully he really did like her.

"What do you want to do first, Gabi? We have the entire house to ourselves."

After careful consideration, Gabi decided.

"Lets go swimming."

Troy jumped into the pool. He had forgotten to bring a suit, so he just jumped in with his boxers on.

Gabi laughed. They had pink bunnies on them.

"Come on Gabi, I dare you to jump in!"

"Fully dressed? I don't think so."

"Please?" Troy begged. "For me?" He then gave her a look that even the strictest person could not resist.

"Troy, you know I hate it when you give me that look!"

But then she jumped in, not caring that she was fully dressed.

An hour later, Gabi was shivering, but very very happy. Troy had shown her another side of her, one that was carefree and wild. Gabi decided she liked that side. Once again, Gabi found her special star, the one that made her wish come true before, the wish that she would meet someone special to share her life with. Then she closed her eyes, and whispered,

"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight."

Gabi took a deep breath and whispered her most precious wish. "I wish that Troy would like me, that he would hold me tight, and never let me go. That he would kiss me like there was no tomorrow. That he would love me."

Then, still hoping, she crossed her fingers and prayed it would come true.

"Hey Gabi! Come here!"

Gabi turned, and saw Troy looking excited and nervous.

Then he led her to a beautiful picnic, with candles and fancy lights.

Gabi sighed, the sight was beautiful. Maybe he did like her.

Troy stretched out on the blanket, so Gabi did the same. He sighed, looking at her.

"Troy, this is beautiful. Did you do this…..for me?"

Troy took a deep breath. It was time to tell her the truth, he loved her.

Then of course, the sprinklers had to kick in. Troy and Gabi screamed, getting soaked. But Troy, of course made the best of it. He looked into her beautiful big brown eyes, and took her hand.

Then he pulled her toward the sprinklers, getting her soaked. They both screamed happily.

_**It's living in all of us**_

When the fun was done, Troy nervously walked over to Gabi. It was time to tell her.

Troy walked over, and looked into her eyes.

Gabi looked into his. She loved him, she knew she did.

Hopefully he loved her.

Troy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Gabi, can I tell you something?"

Gabi giggled softly. She could tell he was nervous, it was making him look like a scared little boy.

"Troy, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Gabi, I really don't know how to tell you this. But the thing is…..I love you."

Gabi slowly let out the breath she did not know she was holding. He really loved her!

"I've always known this ever since we met on New Year's Eve. The first time I saw you, the first time I heard you sing, I knew you were the one. Then when you showed up at East High, I really knew we were meant to be. I've never been a strong believer in fate or true love, but now I am. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabi was shocked. Wow, she thought. He actually loves me. She took a deep breath.

"Troy….I really don't know what to say. Wow. I really can't believe… wow. I really do believe that we are meant to be. Before we met, I moved. A lot. And I've never really had many friends. I wished on a star for someone to make my dreams come true, and then I met you. You understood me, and made the real me come out. I really do love you Troy. Yes."

Troy was amazed. He could not belive that Gabi loved him.

"Gabi, I love you too. "

And then he kissed her. It was perfect, under the stars, the moonlight sparkling down on them, like the night that they met.

Gabi smiled. Her wish had finally came true.

**Ok guys, please review! Remember: flames are accepted, just please be gentle cuz this is my first fanfic! By the way, I'm thinking of making this into a real story, what do you think? **


	2. One In a Million

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with school and life. Thanks SO much to all the reviewers, you are AMAZING! Right now I'm watching HSM2 and when they kiss, me and 10 of my closest friends are going to jump and scream and be hyper! Haha. Enjoy!**

Troy Bolton was holding his new girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. He had asked her about an hour ago, and now they were inside, playing cards.

"Any 8's?" Troy asked teasingly. "Go fish."

He sighed. They had been playing Go Fish for about an hour, and Troy was bored.

Gabi noticed. "Hey Troy, why don't we put on a movie or something?"

* * *

Gabi smiled, pulling out _A Walk to Remember_. "I'm ready."

Troy groaned, but he was smiling. "Again? Gabi, that's the third time this week."

She grinned innocently. "I know……but I love it. And I love you. So I want you to watch it with me."

Troy grinned, and kissed her. "Sure. I'll make the popcorn."

* * *

Soon, they were settled watching Gabi's favorite movie, and Troy's…well….not so favorite movie.

Gabi glanced up at Troy. "I still can't believe you love me."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "It's just that everyday I would wish and pray that you did. And now……it seems too good to be true. Except it is."

Troy leaned down, and kissed her.

**A/N: I am so so sorry for making this chapter short. Please don't kill me! I am having writer's block, and I have no idea what to write about. Ideas would be AMAZING and so would reviews!**


	3. Don't Talk

A/N: **Thanks to all the reviewers! By the way, my future story, The Gabriella Sad Story appears in this chapter. PM me if you have any questions! **

_**Like a shooting star you're headed for me**_

Gabi rolled over, yawning. That last night had been amazing. She still could not believe her longtime crush, Troy Bolton liked her. But he did.

Suddenly a thought came to her. She quickly sat up, reaching for her phone, and dialing a familiar number.

"Troy? I need to talk to you."

Hearing her scared tone, he quickly became worried. "Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabi sighed. "Troy, I don't know. Everything was so perfect last night…..maybe it's all too good to be true."

Troy sighed. "What makes you think that?"

"Everything. I mean, almost a year ago, I was the freaky math girl. Everyone hated me, and just spread rumors about me. It just hurt. Now, I am here at East High, and everything seems perfect. I have you, and I have actual friends. People don't hate me. Except maybe Sharpay. But that's a different story."

Gabi tried to blink back tears, but they were coming too fast.

Troy could hear the tears in her voice.

"Hey Gabi, its ok. I am coming over right now."

_**You touched my heart, but I won't set it free**_

Soon, Troy was by Gabi's door, knocking.

Ms. Montez answered, chuckling. "So Troy, I see you decided to use the front door this time."

Troy smiled. "Yes, and I'm here to see Gabriella. Where is she?"

Ms. Montez smiled. "She's up in her room. I think she will be happy to see you.

Troy raced up the stairs, pausing to knock quietly.

A faint, "Come in", could be heard.

Troy slowly opened the door, seeing a teary-eyed Gabi sitting on her bed.

He was shocked. He had never seen her cry, except in Twinkle Town. But there, she was supposed to.

"Gabi? Are you okay?"

Gabriella looked up, surprised. He wasn't supposed to see her cry, no one was.

Troy, seeing the surprised look on her face became concerned.

"Gabi? What's wrong? "

He sat down, putting a comforting arm around her.

Taking a deep breath, Gabi sighed.

"Troy…..I don't think that we should tell people that we are dating."

Troy was surprised. 'Why's that?"

"People love you, especially the cheerleaders. At my old schools, all the cheerleaders always got what they wanted. No matter what they had to go through. And the cheerleaders….they hated me too."

If she wasn't sobbing before, she was defiantly doing it now. Tears poured from her eyes like rain falling from a sky. Reliving all those past memories was too much for her, even with her soulmate beside her.

_-Flashback-_

_Hayden stepped in front of Gabi, her and her clique pinning her to the wall. _

"_Well if it isn't little Miss Geek", she said sneering. "What are you up to today? Any parties? Any football games? Ob! I forgot. You don't have a social life, you have no friends, and everyone hates you. End of story." Hayden and the clique laughed, high-fiving for her joke. _

_Gabi turned, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. She had to leave now, before they started to fall. If Hayden saw that, she would never let Gabi forget it._

_She turned, trying desperately to run away. But before she had a chance, Hayden's voice came to her. _

"_Oh and geek? Don't forget to do my algebra."_

_Gabi nodded, then turning and fleeing the scene. _

_-End Flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

_Stung and hurt by Hayden's comments, Gabi, being brave, decided to go to the football game that night. Why not? She had nothing else to do, but study and that was no fun, especially alone. Gabi knew that she would probably get lots of teasing and grief from Hayden and her clique, but she didn't care. But later that night she did. _

_Gabi had bruises all over her shins from being kicked, bruises on her arm from being punched and bruises on her heart from that night. _

_Turned out, Hayden and the clique, and the entire football team, especially Stephen, Hayden's boyfriend had all turned on her. They thought a geek like Gabriella should be at home, studying, so they could get good grades. If they had hated her before, they hated her even more now. _

_-End Flashback-_

Gabi was now on her balcony, sobbing her heart out, while Troy comforted her.

But he didn't know. No one knew. Except Hayden and Stephen.

_**Oh boy, don't act like there's something between us**_

_**Oh boy, for now let's keep it a secret**_

Finally, after convincing and begging, Gabi finally got Troy to give in.

She had even told him the whole story, except for that one part.

Soon he had to go home, and the next day was planned out. Troy would drive Gabi to school, they would go their separate ways, and hang out with their friends. During free period, Gabi would go to her Chem. Club and Troy would go to basketball practice. But after the practice was over……They would meet it Troy's secret hideout, away from everyone else. They would eat lunch with their teams, and after school, go get smoothies.

It was a perfect plan………..

_**Let's start it out being friends for awhile**_

_**You caught my eye when I first saw you smile**_

_**Oh boy, don't act like there's something between us**_

_**Oh boy, for now let's keep it a secret**_

So far, the plan was working out perfectly. No one suspected a thing.

Troy felt guilty though, after all he had known Chad since preschool, and to keep a secret this big from him? He really didn't know if he could do it.

Gabi though, was having a good time. She hadn't been friends with Taylor very long, so there was no guilt with her.

But by the end of the day, Taylor suspected something was up. Gabi and Troy had been acting mysterious, and they both disappeared during free period. What concerned her even more was the fact that when they returned, Troy had some lip gloss on his mouth. Not that much that it was noticeable, but just enough that there was a little shine on his lips. Taylor thought that was strange, but just shrugged it off.

Hey, she thought. Gabi's my best friend. She would tell me….right?

_**Don't talk, don't tell your friends about us**_

_**Don't talk or this all will end, I promise**_

Later that day, Troy was driving home from school.

Even though it sounded weird, like it couldn't be true, but Troy thought someone was following him. There was a red Honda behind him, the same car that had been behind him for the last 10 minutes.

Stopping at a light, he stared at the car. There was something so familiar about it, but Troy just couldn't place it………

**Well there you go! The next chapter! Check out my latest story Promise and tell me what you think! Reviews are always and forever loved, and so are suggestions! They both mean the world to me! Please review! By the way, the song is Don't Talk by Vanessa Hudgens! **


	4. Let It Rain

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the readers and reviewers!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or the song. The character Hayden, I do own.**

_**-Recap-**_

"Troy…..I don't think that we should tell people that we are dating."…………

But he didn't know. No one knew. Except Hayden and Stephen…………….

But by the end of the day, Taylor suspected something was up. Gabi and Troy had been acting mysterious, and they both disappeared during free period………

Even though it sounded weird, like it couldn't be true, but Troy thought someone was following him. There was a red Honda behind him, the same car that had been behind him for the last 10 minutes.

Stopping at a light, he stared at the car. There was something so familiar about it, but Troy just couldn't place it………

* * *

Gabi Montez was asleep. It was 3:00 in the morning, and she was dreaming peacefully.

But that peace was soon to be disrupted.

A loud banging filled her room. Gabi sat up, kinda freaked out.

"Hello", she called, hoping for a response. She got one.

"Gabi? A familiar voice called. "It's me. Troy."

Gabi sat up, quickly pushing the covers out of her way. She walked over to the balcony, and opened the doors to find Troy.

He was sitting on her bench, head in his hands.

Imminently Gabi became worried.

"Troy…….what's wrong? She asked, concerned.

He shook his head, not wanting Gabi to get scared. "It's…..it's nothing."

Troy really didn't want to tell her that a car was following him everywhere. He had driven all through Albuquerque, and it still followed him.

Troy had tried to get a look at the driver a couple times, but had no success. The driver was wearing dark glasses, and if it was a girl, had her hair stuffed in a baseball cap. Apparently it didn't want to reveal the identity.

Troy had thought about it, and decided to go over to Gabi's house even though it was 3AM.

Gabi looked in his eyes, and kissed him gently. She knew that something was wrong; she knew that he didn't want her to know. He was sweet.

"Gabi"…..Troy whispered. "I really don't want to tell you…..but I have to."

Imminently Gabi's legs turned to jelly. She knew that Troy always meant well, and would do everything to protect her. Even if he had to tell her something.

Troy took a deep breath and let it out quietly. You could tell he was nervous.

"Come on," Gabi whispered. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Troy believed her.

"Ok Gabi, I am really sorry I have to tell you this, but when I was driving home from school today, or I guess yesterday, there was a car. It was a red Ferrari and it followed me for about an hour. Wherever I went, it went. And I drove through all of Albuquerque with it following me. I tried to see the driver's face a couple times, but sunglasses and a baseball cap hid whoever it was. I'm really sorry I had to tell you that."

Gabi sat still for a second, letting it all soak in.

Then after a couple seconds, her face turned pale, then white. Her legs turned to jelly, so she had to sit down on Troy's lap.

Black dots danced before her eyes, and Gabi passed out.

* * *

When she woke up, she was laying in bed, with Troy and her mother staring at her.

Slowly and carefully Gabi managed to sit up

"What……what happened?" she managed.

Troy looked at me. "You passed out after I told you………" his voice trailed off.

Gabi turned pale again, remembering. Troy looked worried, and asked Mrs. Montez to leave.

Troy turned to Gabi. "We're alone now. What happened?"

"Hayden……" was all she could manage.

**So……things are getting good!!! Troy told Gabi about the car and she fainted. But what happened with Hayden? Gotta review!**


	5. Good and Broken

**A/N: Hey!! How'd you like the last chapter? **

**Disclaimer: You know what it's going to be, why ask? The song is Good and Broken by Miley Cyrus.**

**

* * *

**

Gabi was now waking up from a deep sleep. Troy was relieved. He was pretty worried about her, and about the fact that she had passed out when he told her about a car following him. Because of her reaction, and the one word she had said earlier before passing out, Troy thought he had a pretty good idea of who it was. Hayden.

Gabi stirred now, and whispered something to him, but Troy couldn't hear.

"What?"

She whispered it again. "Troy…….it was Hayden."

Troy turned, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What…..what?"

She looked directly into his sky blue eyes, telling him to sit down beside her.

"It was Hayden."

Gabi sighed, knowing this was going to be hard.

"Troy. It was Hayden that was following you."

Troy understood now, but he was still confused.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly afraid.

Gabi sighed, and started the story.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**It was that Friday night, at the football game. Hayden and her boyfriend, Stephen saw Gabi in the bleachers, and made their way over to her.**_

_**Hayden sneered, the popular cheerleader type.**_

**"_Geek…….and why aren't you at home studying so that the rest of us normal people with actual social lives can get good grades?"_**

_**Gabi looked up into her perfect blue eyes.**_

**"_Well……I decided to come to the game tonight. I didn't want to miss it."_**

_**Hayden stepped closer to Gabi, hands on her hips.**_

**"_What did you just say nerd?"_**

**"_I….I wanted to go to the game."_**

_**Hayden glared at Gabi then turned around and punched her hard. **_

_**Gabi stumbled to the ground, falling.**_

_**Hayden stepped closer, this time kicking Gabi's shin. **_

_**Tears came to Gabi's eyes that really hurt. **_

_**But she tilted her neck back, hoping the tears wouldn't fall. If Hayden saw them, she would get it.**_

_**Gabi stumbled to her feet, ready to run, but Hayden stopped her.**_

**"_Little miss geek……listen to me and listen to me good. If I ever catch you at another social event again, you are going to get it so much worse than you already have. That's a warning. And someday….someday Hannah Montez, I will come back and see you again. Even if you move, I promise I will come and hunt you down like a dog. And when I find you…..there's going to be stuff to pay. I will ruin your life, make you miserable. And if you have a boyfriend, which I seriously doubt will happen, I will steal him. Mark my words Montez. I will be back."_**

_**And with one final shove and punch, Hayden turned and flounced away, looking innocent. **_

_**But this time for once, she was serious. Hayden had returned……to make Gabi's life miserable.**_

**I feel bad!! I'm sorry I really do. This was not the direction I wanted the story to go in. PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Also PLEASE send suggestions!!!! **


	6. I won't say it

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! But I have a 4 day weekend, so look for lots of updates!!! (Hopefully!) The song is Silence, by Aly and AJ. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own this? I don't. Except for the plot and Hayden.**

**

* * *

**

Gabi turned pale, hoping she wouldn't faint.

Taylor however, noticed her friend was pale, and knew something was up.

But Gabi waved her away, and walked over to a private corner, still pale.

"Hay….Hayden?" she finally managed.

"Yeah…that's me. Who else would call after following around a hot guy who talked to you, then waited a week and called? Hmmm….No one."

Gabi sighed. After 2 years, she was still being Hayden.

**"**Gabi? What I said is the truth. I know where you are, and I want to see you. Maybe we can fix up the past, and make a bright future."

Gabi rolled her eyes, kind of not believing Hayden. Sometimes she lied…more like all the time.

Should she believe her?

After about 20 seconds of thinking, Gabi decided.

What the heck, why not believe the blonde preppy prom queen? Who, by the way, had hated Gabi?

Yeah, why not believe her?

"Ok, why not?''

Hayden grinned, though Gabi couldn't see her.

"Great! So I'll talk to you later!"

Gabi smiled. Maybe Hayden wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she had been joking about ruining Gabi's life.

**

* * *

**

Troy had seen Taylor talking to Gabi, and when he saw her answer the phone, and turn that pale; he immediately knew something was up.

So after school, he went over to her house.

Gabi led him up to her room.

"Gabi, are you okay? I saw you talking to Taylor, and you looked a little scared.

Then your phone rang, and you answered it. You turned so pale, I thought you would faint. Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabi sighed heavily.

"Things are just getting kind of out of control right now. Taylor asked me if I like you, I wouldn't say anything, I just blushed, so I think that she's going to play matchmaker with us."

Troy laughed. "Do you think that will work?"

Gabi laughed too. "Who knows? Maybe you can ask me to be your girlfriend a second time." She grinned playfully, and batted her eyelashes flirty-like.

Troy laughed again, and playfully hit her.

Gabi was shocked.

"Troy!! How could you?? You can't hit a girl!!!"

"Who says?"

Gabriella grabbed a pillow, and hit him as hard as she could.

"I say!!"

Soon they were in a full-fledged pillow fight, screaming and laughing, having a great time.

But that greatness lasted only a few minutes.

After about ten minutes, Troy and Gabi were tired, and Gabi's hair was a mess.

Playfully looking in the mirror, Gabi screamed.

"Troy!!! Look at my hair!!"

Troy grinned.

"Oh Gabi, what 'do' can compare with yours today?'

Gabi grinned, grabbing her hairspray.

I've got my hairspray!! Let's go!"

They danced and skipped around her room, hand in hand.

But when the dancing stopped, Gabi's dark eyes suddenly turned serious.

She sighed heavily.

"Troy…listen."

She sighed again.

"I have to tell you something."

Troy turned serious again too.

"Remember Hayden? Well it turns out, she's back. She called me today. She's back."

* * *

**Its getting good!!! Did you get the jokes in this one? If not, PM me, I'll explain them.  Please review!! It always makes my day!!**


	7. Silence

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! But I have a 4 day weekend, so look for lots of updates!!! (Hopefully!) The song is Silence, by Aly and AJ. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own this? I don't. Except for the plot and Hayden.**

_**I'll bet two years**_

_**I'll bet one year**_

_**I'll bet those years, you won't be here**_

Gabi turned pale, hoping she wouldn't faint.

Taylor however, noticed her friend was pale, and knew something was up.

But Gabi waved her away, and walked over to a private corner, still pale.

"Hay….Hayden?" she finally managed.

"Yeah…that's me. Who else would call after following around a hot guy who talked to you, then waited a week and called? Hmmm….No one."

Gabi sighed. After 2 years, she was still being Hayden.

"Gabi? What I said is the truth. I know where you are, and I want to see you. Maybe we can fix up the past, and make a bright future."

Gabi rolled her eyes, kind of not believing Hayden. Sometimes she lied…more like all the time.

Should she believe her?

After about 20 seconds of thinking, Gabi decided.

What the heck, why not believe the blonde preppy prom queen? Who, by the way, had hated Gabi?

Yeah, why not believe her?

"Ok, why not?''

Hayden grinned, though Gabi couldn't see her.

"Great! So I'll talk to you later!"

Gabi smiled. Maybe Hayden wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she had been joking about ruining Gabi's life.

_**I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep**_

_**Every memory**_

_**Sadly we may never be **_

Troy had seen Taylor talking to Gabi, and when he saw her answer the phone, and turn that pale; he immediately knew something was up.

So after school, he went over to her house.

Gabi led him up to her room.

"Gabi, are you okay? I saw you talking to Taylor, and you looked a little scared.

Then your phone rang, and you answered it. You turned so pale, I thought you would faint. Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabi sighed heavily.

"Things are just getting kind of out of control right now. Taylor asked me if I like you, I wouldn't say anything, I just blushed, so I think that she's going to play matchmaker with us."

Troy laughed. "Do you think that will work?"

Gabi laughed too. "Who knows? Maybe you can ask me to be your girlfriend a second time." She grinned playfully, and batted her eyelashes flirty-like.

Troy laughed again, and playfully hit her.

Gabi was shocked.

"Troy!! How could you?? You can't hit a girl!!!"

"Who says?"

Gabriella grabbed a pillow, and hit him as hard as she could.

"I say!!"

Soon they were in a full-fledged pillow fight, screaming and laughing, having a great time.

But that greatness lasted only a few minutes.

After about ten minutes, Troy and Gabi were tired, and Gabi's hair was a mess.

Playfully looking in the mirror, Gabi screamed.

"Troy!!! Look at my hair!!"

Troy grinned.

"Oh Gabi, what 'do' can compare with yours today?'

Gabi grinned, grabbing her hairspray.

I've got my hairspray!! Let's go!"

They danced and skipped around her room, hand in hand.

But when the dancing stopped, Gabi's dark eyes suddenly turned serious.

She sighed heavily.

"Troy…listen."

She sighed again.

"I have to tell you something."

Troy turned serious again too.

"Remember Hayden? Well it turns out, she's back. She called me today. She's back."

**Its getting good!!! Did you get the jokes in this one? If not, PM me, I'll explain them. ******** Please review!! It always makes my day!!**


	8. Strange Girl

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's short! It's not really a chapter, just something that had to be done for the story to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

An hour had passed since Gabi had told Troy.

His reaction?

At first Troy was mad. But who could blame him? He was really mad at Hayden, and promised to stay away from her.

If he could.

As of right now, Troy was sitting out on his porch swing, just thinking about the events the day had brought.

As he was doing so, a sudden movement from across the street startled him.

A girl of about 17 was staring at him with her piercing blue eyes.

Slowly, she made her way toward him.

Troy looked over her.

The girl seemed to be about 17. She had bright red hair that helped those amazing blue eyes show more clearly.

"Do I know you? Troy asked carefully.

"No," the mystery girl replied shyly.

"I just moved here a couple days ago. I was wandering through the neighborhood. I like to think at night."

Troy extended his hand.

"Troy."

The girl reached out and shook it.'

"I'm Amy Swift. Nice to meet you. Can you show me around?"

Troy agreed, leading her off into the night.

But there was something about her….so familiar….he couldn't put his hand on it though….

**I'm sorry it was short! But its gotta be done for the story to continue! Keep looking for the next chapter; it should be up sometime tomorrow! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**


	9. Who's That Girl?

**A/N: How many of you like the way the story is turning out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is Who's that Girl by Hilary Duff.**

_**There were places we would go at midnight**_

_**There were secrets that nobody else would know**_

There was a new girl the next day at school, Gabi noticed.

Her name was Amy and she had bright red hair.

Gabi also noticed that Amy was spending a lot of time flirting with Troy. She wasn't that happy about it, but what could she do?

They hadn't told anyone they were dating.

And even if they did, what would happen?

Gabi sighed at lunch.

The new girl, Amy was sitting with them, and she and Taylor seemed to be getting along well.

Gabi wasn't too happy about that.

Taylor was noticing that her best friend wasn't saying much, and decided to make things better.

"Gabi," she said softly.

Gabi jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know….Troy's been acting different lately. I don't know what the problem is."

Taylor gave her a look.

"Come on Gabi, you know Troy's in love with you. It's been obvious ever since the first time I saw you two together."

Noticing Gabi's obvious crush on Troy, Amy jumped in.

"Come on Gabi, you know you like him. Why not just ask him out already? Why not just give it a try?"

Deep down, Gabi knew she shouldn't. One word: Hayden.

So she shook her head no.

_**There's a reason, but I don't know why**_

_**I thought it all belonged to me**_

Amy and Taylor were talking. Basically about random, normal things. How she liked it here in New Mexico, if she was making new friends, cheese.

Finally the subject drifted to a special topic all girls love: boys.

"So….Troy Bolton. He's pretty cute……is he single?"

Taylor had to laugh. Amy had cut to the chase pretty quickly.

"Yeah…..he's single as far as I know of. Why?"

All Amy's eyes could do was sparkle.

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

Later that day, Amy went over to Troy's house.

Not exactly to talk to him about Gabi, but for…..other reasons.

Amy knocked on the front door, hoping for Troy to answer.

But all she got was his sweaty father.

"Hi…is Troy home?" Amy asked nervously.

Troy's father turned. "Troy! A girl is here to see you!"

Troy bounded down the stairs, hoping to see Gabriella.

Instead, he got a glimpse of Amy.

"Hi Troy". She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Ummm Amy! What a surprise to see you here!"

Amy smiled coyly.

"Hi Troy, what are you doing later?"

Over his shoulder, she saw Gabi walking up Troy's driveway.

Amy knew she had to act fast.

Leaning over, she kissed Troy right in front of his secret love.

Gabi's face turned white, and she suddenly knew the truth. Amy was Hayden.


	10. Gotta Go My Own Way

**A/N: So I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I love and appreciate it! The song in this chapter is Gotta Go My Own Way by High School Musical.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**I gotta say what's on my mind**_

_**Something about us doesn't seem right these days**_

_**Life keeps getting in the way**_

Gabi's blood quickly turned cold.

Why did he do this to her?

He knew well that Hayden…ahem. Amy would be after him.

So why didn't he push her away?

Troy caught a glimpse of Gabriella, and pushed Amy away.

"Gabi…" he called.

But Gabi turned, running off into the night.

Troy took off after her, leaving a stunned Amy behind.

"Troy?" she called, breathless. "Troy!"

But Troy ignored her.

_**Whenever we try somehow the plan**_

_**Is always rearranged**_

Gabi felt scared. She didn't know where she was and she didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from the awful feeling that she didn't belong in Albuquerque. And for Troy? She had no idea what to think about him anymore. All she knew was that no matter what he said, she wasn't sure they were meant to be anymore. **(A/N: It's not true! It killed writing that!) **And she ran.

"Gabi!" she heard a voice call out from behind her.

Gabi turned, and saw Troy.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

"I do." What else could he say?  
_** It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me**_

_**You'll be okay**_

**Sorry so short! Once again, **_**hate **_**the direction the story is going in. If you have suggestions please please send them in! I'm not begging, but I really need them! **

**If you hate the direction the story is going don't be shy. You're not alone. REVIEW!!!**


	11. Start All Over

**A/N: So….many of you don't like the way the story is turning out. I don't either. This chapter is still kinda dramatic but in the next one it'll get better! ******** The song is Start All Over by Miley Cyrus (Has anyone seen the concert? I didn't go.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the song, but I own Hayden!**

_**I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride**_

_**Commit or not to commit it's such a crazy time**_

_**It's sooner than I want but you called me out**_

Gabi couldn't believe it. Why did Troy say he loved her? Why did he kiss her? Then after all they had been through, the musical, the past summer, and especially their secret.

Then he just had to go and kiss Hayden right in front of her.

She had been hurt too many times before, had too many broken hearts. From too many people, her father, her friends, her crush, and even her mother. Now Troy?

This time Gabi couldn't take it. Somehow, someway she would make her mom leave Albuquerque. Let Hayden have what she wanted. Just like it had always happened.

_**I lost control and there's no doubt**_

_**I'm gonna start all over**_

Troy panted, stopping to catch his breath. Gabi had run away from him, but he would find her. Looking up, he paused. Troy was at the perfect place: Gabi's backyard.

Troy saw a light in the house turn on. No doubt that Gabi was in her room.

Slowly he paused, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

But hey, Troy thought. If it worked during auditions, it will work now.

So he started climbing the tree.

_**Out of the fire and into the fire again**_

_**You make me want to forget**_

_**And Start All Over**_

A knock came from Gabi's door.

She lifted her head off the pillows.

"Come in."

Ms. Montez walked over to her daughter's bed.

"Gabi I know you have a broken heart but wallowing around isn't going to fix it. You need to get out and do something. Call Taylor or Kelsi. See if they can spend the night."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't want to see anyone right now. Not after tonight."

Her mother shook her head.

"Fine…just promise me you'll eat something."

Gabriella nodded, and Ms. Montez left the room.

_**Here I come straight out of my mind again**_

_**Another chance to forget**_

About 10 minutes later, Gabi's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" a tearful voice answered.

"Gabi? It's Taylor. What's wrong?"  
Gabi sighed. Did Taylor really have to call? Why not tomorrow?

"Nothing."

"Okay then….I have some good Sharpay gossip! Wanna hear?"

"No thanks."

"What's going on with you? Normally you love good Sharpay gossip. I know who she's dating……."

Gabi sighed. "No thanks."

On the other line, Taylor had no clue to what was going on. She didn't like it.

"Gabriella Montez, what is going on? I'm coming over."

Gabi turned pale.

"What? No, Taylor it's okay."

But Taylor was too much of a good friend to say no.

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

_**And start all over**_

_**Here I come straight out my mind again**_

_**You make me want to forget**_

Taylor entered Gabi's room.

She stopped clear in her tracks as she took in the sad breakup music, the tearstains on Gabi's cheeks, the cozy pajamas her friend was wearing.

It looked like……Gabi had broken up with someone she really loved. But how could that be? Gabriella wasn't dating anyone. Unless…..

"Gabriella Brooke Montez, what is going on? Why are you crying? Why do you have your sad breakup music on?"

A tearful Gabi shook her head.

"Nothing is going on Taylor, which I say to you."

"Sure….so! Change in subject. Sharpay news or……celebrity magazine?"

Smiling the African American pulled out a _Popstar! _Magazine.

"Neither for right now."

The brown eyed girl cuddled her teddy bear closer to her.

Taylor gave her a Look.

"I am going to ask once again…..Gabriella Brooke Montez, what is wrong? Did I do something to upset you? What is it?"

Gabi shook her head. "Nothing…"

Taylor didn't believe her for a second.

"Gabi, that's what you said when you thought Troy didn't want to do the auditions anymore. That's what you said when Troy was getting a big head at Lava Springs. The only times I have seen you this depressed was when Troy was involved….."

Suddenly an answer came to her.

"Troy! Oh my gosh Gabi this is about Troy! I am so good!"

Gabi shook her head.

"No its not."

"No Gabi, I know you too well to give up. Did Troy break up with you? Is that why you're so sad? Wait. The two of you weren't even dating….."

"Gabi!"

The call came from the balcony.

Where Troy stood.

Taylor gave her friend a look. "And you say this isn't about Troy……."

_**Fantastic and romantic**_

_**All a big surprise**_

**I know! I'm mean! Please review! It always makes my day!!**


	12. We'll Be Together

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! The song is Ashley Tisdale's We'll Be Together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_**I'm not alone**_

_**Even when we're apart I feel you**_

_**In the air, yeah**_

Gabi helped Troy up into her bedroom, where Taylor was waiting.

"Gabi…I am going to ask you one more time: the two of you, are you dating?"

Gabi and Troy looked at each other nervously.

"I mean you might as well admit it. I've seen the way you two act, especially when you hide something. Admit it: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are dating. Am I right?"

Taylor didn't see, but Gabi caught Troy's eye.

"Is it okay?" he mouthed. Gabi nodded.

Troy walked over to his girlfriend and put his arms around her.

Gabi nudged him, as if saying "Go ahead."

"Well," Troy began nervously…"Yes."

A grin spread across Taylor's face.

"I knew it!"

Laughing, she rushed off.

"Wait!" Gabi asked. "Where are you going?"

Taylor turned around.

"To tell Kelsi and Martha. Who else would I tell?"  
"No! You can't!"

Taylor walked back to the couple.

"And why not?"

Gabi was pale now.

Troy answered for her.

"She's scared of Hayden…..ahem. Amy."  
Taylor was confused now.

"Do you mean Amy the new girl?"

Troy nodded. "That's the one."

"But why….."

"Long story." Gabi managed. "And also, bad memories."  
"Well why don't you tell me?"

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I can hear you everywhere**_

About an hour later, Troy and Gabi had spilled the entire story out to Taylor.

About where they were when Troy asked her, about Hayden coming from Gabi's past, and about what her propose was. Then after all that, they explained what had happened that night.

"Oh my goodness, Gabi I'm so sorry!"

Gabi smiled a heartfelt smile.

"Tay, its fine."

"No it's not! I played right into her little trap. I feel bad now!"

Troy shook his head.

"No seriously Taylor, you couldn't have known. None of us did. Now instead of asking why didn't we know, let's ask what can we do about it?"

Looking up, Gabi smiled. Troy pulled her onto his lap, giving her a kiss.

"Awww….the two of you really are together! You make the cutest couple! Are you sure I can't tell anyone!"

Gabi gave her friend a serous look.

"Yes Taylor…we're sure."

_**Some people say it will never happen**_

_**We're just wasting time**_

_**But good things come when you least expect time, so I don't really mind**_

**So how'd you like this chapter? I'm off school today so tons of new updates!!! Please review!!!**


	13. Bubbly

**A/N: Hi! The next chapter! And MGB….. (You know who you are….hint….my choir buddy…..glad you like it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The song is Bubbly. **

_**I've been awake for awhile now**_

_**You got me feeling like a child now**_

Gabi awoke the next morning feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

And in a way, it had. Thanks to Troy and Taylor. Now Taylor knew all about Troy and Gabi being together.

Gabi stirred, waking from the best sleep she'd had in nights. Who knew, maybe it was the fact that now Taylor now knew, the fact that she had slept over, or the fact that Gabi had fallen asleep in Troy's arms? Maybe all of them.

Troy noticed Gabriella was awake, and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Oh", he groaned. "Your breath smells."

Gabi raised her eyebrows. "And look who's talking."

Taylor raised her head. "You two make such a cute couple….you can tell you guys are meant to be."

"Yeah thanks Taylor."

Troy gave his girlfriend a look.

"Hey Gabi…after all the drama that's happened, why don't we go for a walk? Just you and me."

After 'me,' he looked over at Taylor, who glanced back innocently.   
"What?" 

_**Every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**_

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella were in a magical, kind of, place.

It was beautiful, the place that Troy had taken Gabriella to when he asked her to be his girlfriend. The place where it all started.

"Wow Troy…." Gabi was amazed as she climbed out of Troy's truck.

"It's all so beautiful."

Troy nodded, smiling. "Just like you."

Leaning over, he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

She smiled. "For sticking by through whatever. You're a true friend."

Troy gave a dazzling grin. "I don't think about it."

Gabi laughed. "You're amazing Troy."

Once inside, they continued their complements.

"Can I kiss the pretty girl?" Troy asked.

"Only if you say ok..." Gabi flirted right back.

"I will…"

Leaning over, the two kissed passionately.

"Hey Troy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go swimming?"

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

Soon the couple was soaked from all the swimming,

"Gabi you are amazing, do you know that? To go through everything with Hayden, to have lost your father at a young age, to move around a ton, and to still be able to keep a bright outlook on life. I admire that; I admire _you_."

Gabi blushed, her heart racing.

"Thank you Troy. You were the one that inspired me to keep on believing and to never give up."

"Me?" Troy was shocked.

How could he, the average Troy Bolton help out such an amazing girl like Gabi?

She continued.

"I've always been a strong believer in God. All those nights of misery, I prayed. I hoped to find someone to help me through life, to find a true love. You see, that's what kept me going Troy. The hope that I would find a soul like you to protect me. And I did. Thank you. You're my angel."

Troy was in awe.

"No problem Gabi….."

_**You make me smile, please stay for awhile**_

**Yay! Please review, now I'm on Christmas vacation and I'll have all the time in the world to update! What do you guys want to see happen next? Please review, and send suggestions! **


	14. AN I feel bad! I'm SO sorry!

**I'm sorry for not updating! I'm having writer's block! I am wondering something though: do you want more drama? I can think of some good really dramatic chapters to put but (of course) they involve Hayden. Let me know what you think! Drama….or no drama?**


	15. Say Ok

**A/N: Hey! Here's a new chapter!! Yay! By the way, you wanted more drama so more drama is what you'll get! (And tons of fluff)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and the song is Vanessa Hudgens's Say Ok **

_**You are fine, you are sweet**_

_**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**_

"Taylor, I'm so happy! Troy and I are planning to announce we're together! Yesterday when we went for the walk, I told him how I felt, and he was touched. He promised me that no matter what would happen, he'd stay by my side."

Taylor sighed. "Oh Gabs, you're so lucky! I wish Chad would do that or at least ask me out! How did you ever manage to snag the perfect guy?"

Gabi laughed. "Well it took a lot of luck and prayers. But there's a catch."

"Hayden?"

Gabi shuddered, wishing Troy was there to hold her. "Yes."

"What do you think she's up to now?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe just hiding in the grass. I wonder if she knows we're back together."

Taylor smirked. "Who knows? It's Hayden after all. Maybe."

Glancing over at her calendar, Gabi realized she still had homework.

"Hey Tay, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

_**When you're close, I don't breathe**_

_**I can't find the words to speak**_

_**I feel sparks**_

Troy caught up with Gabriella after school the next day.

"Hey Troy, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

Gabi took a deep breath before asking.

"Did you see Amy…..Hayden…today at all? I didn't and Taylor didn't either."

Troy shook his head. "I never saw her."

Gabi continued. "She always sat with me and Taylor, but she didn't today. I wonder why she was gone?"

Troy answered quickly.

"Oh, I never saw her either."

Gabi's expression grew puzzled, then faded. "I don't know…..what if she's serious about my life-ruining? I hate her Troy, why did she have to come? When everything was just going great? Why Troy?"

She started to sob into his chest, feeling lost.

Troy rubbed her back gently. "Shhh…..Gabi…I'm here….I'm holding you….you're okay. I promise I'm never going to let anything happen to you…..I love you."

Planting a kiss on her head, he continued.

"I love you more than anything…I'll never let Hayden get between you and I."

Gabi's sobs grew, shaking her body violently…so violently she could hardly speak.

"I'm scared Troy….so so scared of her."

Troy pulled his love's head up, and gave her a sweet kiss. "Thanks Troy….you're amazing."

_**But I don't wanna be into you**_

_**If you're not looking for true love, oh**_

_**No I don't wanna start seeing you if I can be your only one**_

_**So tell me**_

Hayden sat in her room, feeling sad. She knew Troy and Gabriella were good together, they were perfect. And the truth was, she felt horrible about what she was about to do. But she had to do it. Somehow, she had to make Troy hers.

She had skipped school that day, how could she face the fact that they were back together? How could she face Gabi? And she wondered if Taylor knew.

Now Hayden really felt bad. Taylor had been so nice to her, so welcoming. And now Hayden was about to hurt her best friend. She was so cruel, but she had learned to be that way. She was bullied growing up, but moved. Now she was a bully, it felt awful. She neglected the decision sometimes. But what could she do?

Fingers tapping, Hayden began the work on her new plan, plan B.

_**When it's not alright, when it's not ok,**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better?**_

"Hey Taylor, don't you think that Gabi's been acting a little strange lately? Like she's hiding something from us?" Chad Danforth asked hid girlfriend.

Taylor batted her eyelashes flirtily. "No….what would make you say that?"

She faked a smile, trying to distract Chad from the truth: she was a horrible liar.

But he noticed.

"Hey Tay….do you know anything about this….smart person?"

"Uhhhh..." Taylor made shifty eyes. "No. I don't think so. Ummm…what makes you ask?"

At the end of her sentence, she smiled sweetly. "No Chad honey."

Chad gave her a look.

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

"Smiling like what?" Taylor responded guiltily, her face still frozen in place with a smile.

"Oh….just that you're Hiding Something."

"Ummm…."

Chad gave her a look. "If you don't tell me, I won't take you to the Corbin Bleu concert next month."

Taylor froze.

She _loved _Corbin; she was his number one fan. She loved his bling, his voice, and most of all, the _**hair. **_Even though her boyfriend had the same head of hair, it was better on Corbin.

"Okay….I Gabi's gonna kill me but here goes: She and Troy are together. And there's a girl after her to ruin her life, her name is Hayden but she goes by an alias: Amy Swift."

Chad's brow wrinkled with confusion.

"Amy? But she's so…..nice."

Taylor nodded.

"Exactly."

"I'm kinda confused…….."

_**Will you say alright, will you say okay?**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever….or run away?**_

_**Say Okay…**_


	16. In a Second

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chappie! By the way look for a new oneshot soon! ******** Here's a fluff filled chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The song is In a Second by Aly and AJ**

_**Don't know where you are**_

_**Wish I just could be near you**_

Gabi opened her locker carefully on Monday.

A note fell out, and as she opened it, Gabi realized it was from Troy.

_Dear Gabriella:_

_This past week, let alone month has been so packed with drama, I can't believe it. Nothing like this ever happened before you. I'm glad I found you. And last night, as I was trying to fall asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. I've never heard your full story before, about where you lived before New Mexico, or how you lost your father. And if you are comfy telling me it, I'd like to hear it. I'll be here to hold you and whisper that everything is okay. I love that and I love you. Meet me after school at my house. I have a surprise for you. _

_Love,_

_Troy_

Taylor walked over, smirking. "Let me guess, Troy?"

Gabi nodded like a lovesick puppy.

Taylor reached out. "Let me see!"

Instead of doing what Taylor expected, Gabi just held the note close to her chest tightly.

She shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Tay…its just that this letter is kinda personal."

Like any good friend, Taylor understood.

"But I have to ask though….how long have you guys been going out?"

Laughing, Gabi lead her friend through the halls, telling her the story.

_**I would sail oceans to get a glimpse of how you feel**_

_**You're all the things I'm looking for**_

_**Everything and so much more**_

Hearing the sound of his gate opening made Troy smile with pleasure. She was here, Gabi, his soulmate, his true lover.

"Hey!"

Hearing Gabi call out for him made Troy's heart skip a beat.

Even after a month, he still couldn't believe that Gabriella Montez was his. And no matter what happened, Hayden or no Hayden, he would hold onto her. And that was the way he liked it.

"Hey Troy!" Waving, Gabi stepped into the yard.

He smiled back at her.

"Hi."  
"So Troy….why did you want me to meet you here?"

"For this."

After talking, Troy swept Gabi off her feet with a kiss.

She laughed as they pulled away.

"Oh….nothing."

Troy sat on a lawn chair, pulling Gabi down with him. "Now I don't want to ruin the moment, but tell me. What went on with you and Hayden?"

Gabi shook her head and brushed it off.

"Troy I am so sorry, but I don't feel like talking about that. Can we have a fun Hayden-free day?"

Troy nodded. "I'm sorry Gabs. I know you've had a rough past."

Once again Gabi brushed it off.

"No worries. Come on, let's get some pizza."

_**What I think, you are just perfect**_

_**Could it be, that I am worth it**_

_**Is this thing an open door?**_

"One medium pineapple pepperoni pizza."

Troy handed the cashier our money. We walked over to our table.

Troy took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"So tell me Gabriella Montez….what are you thinking right now?"

"Oh nothing. Just that I'm really hungry for pizza right now."

Troy looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Gabi. Just tell me your mind."

Gabi took a deep breath before answering.

"Okay….Troy…I've been thinking these past few days….like when you were comforting me the way you always do….I think…..I mean I do……Troy I l….."

And she got interrupted.

"Miss….here's your pizza."

Gabi had to laugh on the inside. Why was it that everytime she and Troy had a connection, they always got interrupted?

For instance, there was the almost kiss after the game. They had leaned in, almost there….then suddenly Chad was interrupting. The poor guy was clueless. Later Troy had chased him around the gym. It was a funny sight.

Then there was the time when they went for a moonlight swim. Chad interrupted them again, without even being there. He had called Troy's phone. It was an emergency. He needed to tell Troy his cat died. How very sad.

Now, as Gabriella was about to spill to Troy her feelings, this.

They grabbed some pizza and began to eat, Troy wondering what Gabi was about to say. Gabi wondering if maybe she shouldn't tell him.

Both were beside themselves with unanswered questions.

_**Walk right through to something more**_

_**You and me**_

After the pizza was gone, the couple went for a walk.

"So Gabs….what were you trying to tell me before?"

Gabi took a deep breath before answering.

"Just that….I love you Troy."

**_My life would change in a second_**

**_In a Second_**

* * *

**So...review please? More reviews, the faster I'll update! Look for a one shot soon!**


	17. Anything

**A/N: Hey! Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Thanks to Mrs.Efron18!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The song is Anything by JoJo.**

* * *

**_You know I don't know_**

**_What you do when you do what you do boy_**

**_But baby, I don't even care no more_**

Troy was taken aback. Apparently Gabi was too.

"Troy...Troy I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" She looked humiliated.

Troy shook his head. "Gabi, it's okay."

"No...no it's not! I'm sorry...I shouldn't have sprung that on you!"

Now both parts of the couple were surprised and humiliated.

Gabi turned, ready to run. Ready to do what she had always done to get away from things she couldn't change; things that she hated.

"Gabi!"

She heard Troy calling her, but she didn't stop.

**_You got me so_**

**_Caught up in your spell_**

**_It's voodoo boy_**

Later on that night, Troy walked to Gabi's.

He knew she had a rough past, with her father dying, and Hayden, and her mother working all the time.

He knew that she was afraid to let anyone close to her, in fear that they might hurt her.

Troy knocked on her front door, using the amazing pineapple doorknocker.

Ms. Montez opened it.

"Oh, hello Troy. Gabi's in her room."

Troy walked up the stairs to her room.

"Hey Gabs, can I come in?"

A soft "yes" was heard.

"Good."

Troy pushed open the door, to find his Gabriella laying on the bed.

"Hey." Troy sat down and pushed back Gabi's hair from her face.

"Why did you run?"

She sat up, staring into Troy's eyes, lost in the ocean of blue.

"I don't know...I'm sorry Troy. I know we've told each other that many times before...but now it just feels different. I've had the worst past ever, and I just want to make a clean start. I've let so many people close to me, my mother, my dad, and many of my friends. But the thing was...our relationships never lasted. So a couple years ago, I decided not to let anyone close to me, because either they would die, move away, or betray me. I was so stupid to think that it would be the same with you. You've stuck with me throughout everything. And I was wrong to run. I promise, I will never run from you anymore Troy. I love you."

Troy smiled as she nuzzled up into him.

He loved her, that was all that mattered.

**_But baby baby baby I don't even know for sure_**

**_Every time that we rendevus_**

**_I don't wanna go back home_**

Hayden sat at her desk, starting to smile.

Her plan was now complete, and ready to begin action on.

She would start tomorrow.

**_And every time that I'm holding you_**

**_I don't wanna let you go_**

* * *

**Yay! I updated! I'm currently working on the LONGEST oneshot ever by the way! Look for it this weekend!**

**Next chapter: Hayden's plan begins! Reviews are always loved and accepted!**


	18. Flattery

* * *

IA**/N: Hey! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The song is Aly and AJ's Flattery.**

* * *

**_Please don't flatter yourself_**

**_You're not the only one this heart has ever felt for_**

It was the day. The day of Plan B. The day it would either come true, or crash and fall.

As Hayden walked up the steps of East High, hoping and praying it would work. But in her heart, she realized that Troy and Gabriella were perfect for each other. And she knew Troy and Gabi knew it too.

Reaching into her locker, she felt it. The picture of Troy grinning, wearing a dress. Hayden knew that if the picture ever got around school, Troy would be humiliated forever.That was her blackmail.

**_Please don't exaderate_**

**_Don't tell me you're okay, okay_**

Troy spotted Hayden...ahem. _Amy, _walking toward him.

On the inside, he groaned, when on the outside, he smiled, a fake smile.

She smiled back.

"Hi Troy."

"Hi Amy."

She began flirting with him, saying how cute he was. After all, no one knew that Troy and Gabi were dating, so technically they wern't.

Troy acted awkward. "Uh...Hayden..."

He stopped. How could he talk to Hayden after what she did to Gabi, the love of his life? How could he have her flirt with him?

"Hi Troy," Hayden flirted. "How was your weekend?"

He nodded. "Uh...it was good."

Hayden tossed her hair. "That's good. Come here. I want to show you something."

The two of them started walking. Hayden 'accidently on propose' ran into a kid and dropped her books, her bag, everything.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Troy an

hid Hayden leaned down to pick up the stuff.

Her bag had spilled everything, her makeup, her hairbrushes, her cell phone and Ipod...and as Troy looked closer, he noticed something.

A picture of him, a year ago, in a dress.

**_I will admit it_**

**_If you admit it_**

"Hayden...why exactly do you have a picture of me in your bag?"

Hayden looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "You're so cute."

Troy pushed her away, looking around. "Hayden, no. Why do you have this picture of me in your bag?"

She swiped it away. "Meet me in the library after school."

**_It's harder than we both thought_**

**_It's easier to fall apart_**

**_Look where we are_**

Troy cautiously stepped into the dark room, his heart beating wildly.

What did Hayden want?

Out of the darkness, a shadow emerged.

"Hello Troy."

He felt afraid suddenly. What did Hayden want with him? Was she going to hurt Gabi?

As if reading his thoughts, Hayden smiled.

"Don't worry Troy. I'm not going to hurt little Gabi."

For a brief second, Troy felt relieved. But he still had to wonder...what was she up to?

Before Troy had time to think, Hayden was sitting next to him, taking out the picture.

"So why.."

Hayden shushed him.

"Okay. So...Troy, now if you tell anyone this, I will show the entire school this picture. Now what you are going to have to do is pretend to be my girlfriend. A few kisses and cuddles wouldn't hurt either."

Troy was stunned. "And how long will we have to do this?"

Hayden smiled innocently. "Oh, just until I get tired of it."

"But...what about Gabi?"

Hayden shrugged. "She'll be fine. After all the two of you aren't together, are you?"

Troy glared at the preppy evil cheerleader.

"I hate you."

Hayden grinned back.

"We start tomorrow."

**_I can forgive it, but I can't forget it_**

**_You left me here with all these scars_**

**_And you can't deny the hardest part_**

**_I'm not in your arms_**

* * *

**I know I'm evil! I don't like the plan either! If you review quickly, I'll update quickly!**


	19. Say It

* * *

A**/N: Hey! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! And to Mrs.Efron18!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The song is Say It by Rihanna.**

* * *

**_You should tell me what's bugging you_**

**_And let me tell you about me_**

**_Make a wish and tell me all your deepest thoughts_**

The next day had arrived, the day that Troy would have to break Gabriella's heart. He hated Hayden with passion, why did she have to do this to him?

As if reading his thoughts, Hayden smiled sweetly. "Time to go in."

Troy rolled his eyes, but Hayden held up her hand. "The picture."

He groaned. "This is blackmail."

"Yup. That's what I do!"

As Troy climbed out of the car, he spotted Gabi.

She waved him over, then her smile faded as she noticed who he was with.

**_I'll make it easy_**

**_Make a wish and tell me what's bugging you_**

**_And let me tell you about me_**

Hayden.

Gabi quickly felt ice cover her heart. She turned, and walked quickly away.

Troy watched her run. He tried to chase after her, but Hayden grabbed his arm.

"Troy.."

**_Make a wish and tell me all your deepest thoughts_**

**_I'll make it easy_**

Sitting in homeroom, Gabi let her dark hair fall around her face. She folded her arms around her, as if she was shielding away anything that could hurt her.

Hayden bounced up to her, acting like a peppy cheerleader.

"Hey Gabi! What's up?"

Gabi nodded.

"I have a question for you, Hay..ahem. Amy."

As she said that, you could easily tell Hayden was frightened. Gabi now knew.

"Why were you coming into school with Troy? I thought you didn't like him."

Hayden tossed her hair.

"Well, haven't you heard? We're dating now."

In Hayden's mind, the expression on Gabi's face was worthless.

It was one of shock, horror, and sadness, all mixed together.

Then, as Hayden looked closer, she saw one more thing. Rage.

"What...when? Why?"

Hayden smiled an angelic smile. "Oh...ever since last night."

**_Emotions running wild_**

**_I can feel it when I'm next to you_**

Anger pulsing through her body, Gabi walked up next to Troy.

"Troy? How could you do this to me? How could you just all the sudden go out with Hayden?"

Troy's face became tense.

"Gabi...you don't know.."

Her face crumbled and tears filled her eyes.

"Troy...what don't I know? That you betrayed me? That you hurt me? I thought we told each other everything. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Troy Bolton. Goodbye forever.

And with that, she walked away, her curls swaying.

* * *

**sigh...Drama yet again...please review and maybe leave suggestions? Please?**


	20. No Air

* * *

A**/N: Hey! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I love it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The song is No Air, by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.**

* * *

**_How am I supposed to breathe with no air?_**

**_If I should die before I wake, it's because you took my breath away_**

Troy could not believe what he did to Gabi. It had happened only days ago, yet it felt like years.

It hurt him so bad, to know he had the power to break a girl's heart. From what he heard from Chad, she couldn't stop crying. That was, if Chad would even talk to him. None of his friends would talk to him, especially not Taylor. Hayden was his only 'friend.'

As if reading his mind, Hayden pushed back some hair from Troy's eyes.

"Aww...Troy, are you thinking about Gabi again? I'm sure she'll be fine."

He shook his head violently. "No Hayden...I'm so sick of you saying that. I know her, I'm the only one that really does. She let me into all areas of her life, and from Gabi, that a high complement. I miss her, and I still cannot believe I broke her heart."

"Oh Troy, get over it already! I'm so sick of you being so sensitive! Lighten up, will you?"

"No! Gabriella is just so important to me!"

Hayden pulled something out of her bag.

"Even more important than this picture?"

Troy's face turned white.

"Put that away."

"And if I do?"

Sighing regretfully, Troy leaned in. The two began to kiss.

**_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_**

**_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave_**

Little did Troy know, but his kiss was being seen by someone else. Someone important.

Gabi stood, open mouthed, crushed.

How and why did he do that to her? And of course, there was always the most important question: why?

Why did she have to let him into her life? Hadn't she learned yet?

Now, with Troy gone, her life seemed meaningless. He used to be her sun, the thing that made her existance worthwhile. Now, her sun was gone.

Taylor saw Gabi's expression, and led her away gently.

"Shh...Gabi, it's okay."

Troy pulled away at the sound of Taylor's voice, and saw teardrops running down Gabi's face.

Instantly, he felt horrible.

**_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_**

**_Is there any other way I can make you understand?_**

That night, Troy just couldn't concentrate on anything.

Not basketball, not watching movies, and especially no homework.

Every little thing he did reminded him of his former life; a life with air.

Troy felt as if he was drowning, struggling to breathe, but not finding air.

He desperately missed Gabi. He could not live without her. She, to him, was as powerful as oxygen.

Without air, Troy would die. Without Gabi, his soul would die.

He needed her.

**_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_**

**_Cause my world revolves around you_**

**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

Gabi sat in her room doing nothing but staring at the moon.

Maybe it was stupid and foolish of her, but she missed Troy.

Taylor had said that she had acted like she was in a dream, in a bubble.

Gabi felt that way too.

She missed Troy. No-erase that. She _needed _him for her life.

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to live with no air_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

The next day, Hayden and Troy were in the same spot, and so was Gabi.

Hayden leaned in to give Troy a kiss.

But something different happened.

"Hayden...no...not in school."

She sweetly batted her eyelashes at him.

"But Troy...the picture..."

He shook his head, pulling her away from anyone in earshot.

"No...I feel horrible about what I did to Gabriella."

She gave him a look.

"Troy. The picture. What's more important to you, the picture, or little miss nerdy over there?"

Hearing Hayden's words of stone, Troy felt suddenly very protective of Gabi.

He took a deep breath. He had to do this. He just had to.

Troy took a deep breath, ready to say what he was going to say.

* * *

**Ohh...Troy's got a decision to make! hehe who will he choose? I'm on break right now, so there's gonna be a lot of updates!! Please review!**


	21. What Hurts the Most

* * *

A**/N: Hey! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I love it! Also thanks to Cassy (Mrs.Efron18) for her song suggestion! lol ily!! And check out her new story 'Tailor Made!' It is absolutely amazing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The song is What Hurts the Most by Cascada.**

* * *

**_Can take the rain on the roof on this empty house_**

**_That don't bother me_**

"Okay, Troy. You have had long enough to think. So the only question is..who's it gonna be? Me or...her?"

Troy paused, frantically trying to gather up his thoughts.

"You Hayden."

As he leaned in to hug her, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gabi backing carefully out of the room; her face bright red; her eyes filled with tears.

Once again, Troy felt horrible, but what could he do?

This time, not only Taylor, but Kelsi comforted Gabi, trying to heal the wounds Troy had made.

**_I can take a few tears every now and then and let them out_**

**_I'm not afraid to cry once in awhile_**

Taking a quick walk after basketball practice, Troy sat by the lake in his neighborhood.

It was usually a quiet place, and also deserted.

The perfect place to think about the biggest mistake of his young life.

He needed Gabi, just like he needed the air to breathe.

Now she hated him, and Troy's world was crashing down around him.

How could he survive?

Little did he know, but at that very moment in time, Gabi was thinking the same thing.

As she sat on her bed, playing with her hair, she was thinking.

Why did he have to go and do that? Troy had done it before, he kissed her, but that was Hayden's fault.

But now, the new question was: Troy's fault, or Hayden's?

**_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_**

**_There are days_**

**_Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_**

The next day was awful for both sides of the couple.

They missed each other terribly, but was afraid to tell them that.

That day, taking a walk after lunch up to the rooftop garden, was Troy.He got a surprise there.

He found Gabi, sitting with her back to him, strumming a guitar.

After the first few notes, she began to sing sweetly.

A shocked and amazed expression ran across Troy's face. Wow. The girl really could sing. And not only do that, but she could also play guitar.

_Take time to realize, that your warmth is crashing down on me_

_Take time to realize, that I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you'd just realize what I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other, and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, but_

_It's not the same, no it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too_

_If you'd meet me halfway, if you would meet me halfway_

_It could be the same for you_

Still stunned, Troy edged his way over to where Gabi sat, trying to be quiet. He wanted to hear the rest of the song.

As it continued into another chours, he felt a surge of deep love and regret for Gabi. He loved her with all of his heart, and even after telling her countless times, he still wanted to hold her close in his arms, and kiss her tenderly.

He missed her. And her song confirmed what he had suspected, the fact that she loved him too, even after he had betrayed her.

Stopping to take a deep breath, Troy began to sing along with the chours.

_If you'd just realize what I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other, and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

Gabi turned in surprise as another voice perfectly blended with hers, in this ballad.

Her surprised expression turned to shock, as she saw Troy standing there.

The only thought running through her head was, he still cares.

And looking into those big beautiful blue eyes, she realized. He never stopped caring. She still continued to sing and strum her guitar.

_Just realize, realize_

_Miss out on each other now, yeah_

_Realize..._

As the song finished, a strong sense of peace and love rushed through the couple.

It was almost like the night they first met, the feelings were still there.

After what seemed like ages, Troy spoke.

"Wow. I didn't know you could sing like that. I mean I did, but...wow."

Gabi laughed, something she hadn't done a lot of in the last few days.

"Thanks. After the musical, I decided to take lessons. I love it. And I've never told anyone this, but I also write songs. I make them up on the spot, and I sing whatever comes into my head at the moment. What I sang today...I guess that's how I've been feeling the past couple of days. I miss you Troy."

Troy reached over, and gave Gabi a bear hug.

"I really missed you too. I love you Gabs."

"I love you too...but what about Hayden?"

Troy laughed, a sound that made Gabi shiver in delight.

"I'll explain it to you later, but we were never a couple. But as of right now, I just wanna be with you. I love you Gabi, and I missed saying that you."

She smiled as Troy continued. "So, since I never had the chance to say it to you this week, let me say it to you now. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

"I love you too Troy."

Snuggling into his warm embrace, she smiled.

Together they were one, one in a million. And they always would be.

* * *

**How did you like it? I've had that idea in my head for awhile, the Gabi guitar thing. I'm so glad I finally wrote it down!! It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I think I like it so much better this way. The song Gabi sang was 'Realize', by Colbie Cailliat. Reviews would be amazing, so please click that little button! Happy Friday and have a good weekend guys!**


	22. Nobody's Perfect

* * *

A**/N: Happy Earth Day!! Wait...when is Earth Day? Today...or when? I think I'm confused...anyway. In other news...I am not for sure, but I think this story is gonna end really soon. I mean if you think about it, there's not much I can do after this chapter, but if you have suggestions for a sequel, send them in!! And enough of my babbling on and on...here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The song is Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**_Everybody makes mistakes_**

**_Everbody has those days_**

**_1 2 3 4!_**

It was the day. The day Gabi had been waiting for since she had met Hayden. She still couldn't believe it was finally here.

That night, after she and Troy had made up, thanks to her skillfull songwriting ability, they had devised a plan.

They both were to go to school and act normal, Troy pretending to be Hayden's girlfriend, Gabi pretending to be misrable.

Then...it would happen.

**_Everybody makes mistakes_**

**_Everybody has those days_**

**_Everybody knows, what, what I'm talking about_**

**_Everybody gets that way_**

Troy spotted Hayden getting out of her car, and he waved her over.

"Hayden!" She spotted him also, and made her way through a huge mass of people.

"Troy! Why didn't you call me last night?"

He had an excuse. "Oh, I had a ton of math homework. It was pretty hard."

He smiled a secret smile, thinking of what he had really been doing; playing video games with Gabi. He won, as usual.

Hayden widened her pretty blue eyes. "You could have called me."

Troy shook his head. "I know you, I know everything about you. You wouldn't have gotten it either, besides, I'm in a more advanced class than you are."

Sher batted her eyelashes flirtily, after all, she did have a crush on him.

"I wouldn't mind...we could have googled it."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Hayden, you know that would have never worked. Besides, if you had let me, I could have called Gabi. She's a genius at that stuff."

Hayden looked digusted. "Troy, I told you to stay away from her. She's nothing but trouble."

Troy suddenly fell silent. What was there to say?

Thankfully, the bell rang and everyone scurried to class.

**_Sometimes I'm in a jam_**

**_I gotta make a plan_**

**_It might be crazy, I do it anyway_**

After class, Gabi met Troy at his locker, careful as of not to be seen by the enemy: Hayden.

Who knew, she could be lurking behind closed doors, always listening for Troy to betray her and talk to Gabi.

"So, how's your day been?"

Troy smiled a fake smile. 'Joyful, as usual, it's been absolutely perfect with Hayden in my life now."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean. I just feel horrible that I dragged you into this mess, and now you have to suffer. It's just not fair,"

"Life isn't fair, but at least I've got you."

"I feel the same way."

Gabi's brown eyes widened with fear, letting her secret boyfriend know that something was wrong.

"Uhhhmmmm..."

Blue eyes blazing, Hayden looked furious. "Troy Bolton! why are you talking to her?"

Troy cringed. It was the way she had said _her._ It made it sound like Gabi was some kind of monster. And to Hayden, she was.

"Come on Troy, we'd better get to class before the late bell rings."

At that second, it felt like something inside of Troy snapped. Maybe it was all that anger towards Hayden, maybe it was the fact he wanted to stand up for Gabi, the person who meant the world and everything to him, or maybe it was that he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, and that normally made him pretty grouchy. Or maybe it was a mixure of those three things.

But anyway, something inside his snapped, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He just didn't care.

**_No way to know for sure, I'll figure out a cure_**

**_I'm patching up the holes, but then it overflows_**

**_If I'm not doing too well, why be so hard on myself?_**

"Hayden, for one thing, I really don't care what the people say. Get out the picture and broadcast it to the whole school, I don't care. And for another thing, I actually am in love with Gabriella Montez, and proud of it. I don't care if she's a nerd, or a geek or whatever you call her. She is my grilfriend, yes you heard me. Girlfriend. And we're not afraid to admit it."

He turned to Gabi, whose shy brown eyes were staring at the floor. Troy gently took her hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"Gabi, I hope that was okay. Saying it in front of the entire school and all."

Gabi slowly and carefully let her big brown eyes meet with Troy's ocean blue ones.

"Yeah...I guess i"m just a little stunned and surprised. I never though you'd admit it here, in front of everybody and especially Hayden. But I guess I'm ready for it to finally be announced. It just makes it...more real."

Troy was so relieved to hear Gabi say that. It meant ao much to him that she was finally able to let go of her past and open up a new chapter in her life.

Troy bent down, and embraced Gabi into a hug, not seeing or caring that his fake girlfriend was angry and hurt looking.

"Troy Bolton!" She was yelling now, not caring that she had caused a crowd to gather around us, they had heard every word that Troy had said, and they were about to hear every word that Hayden would say.

"Troy Bolton, I cannot believe that you would do this to me. I mean, the picture! Hello, don't you even care about your reputation?!"

Troy shook his head. "I said it before, adn Ill say it again. Go ahead and show the picture. I don't care."

She gasped, sounding somewhat like Sharpay when she was mad.

"Wha...what?"

Troy nodded. "You heard me. Show them."

Hayden looked appalled, still not caring about the crowd.

"Troy, after all I did for you, after I made you lie about going out with me, about how I forcced you to practially cheat on Gabi, this is how you treat me? With no respect?"

The crowd surrounding the threesome gasped, in astonishment that Hayden would do something like that. But they didn't know her.

Gabi stepped up to Hayden, this time with courage in her eyes.

"Hayden, I have a question. Why in the world would you wanna tourture me? When I was at your school, you abused me, you forced me o do your homework, and you made sure i had no friends or social life. Then you come to East High to follow me, and you ruin basically my dream. I finally had friends, a boyfriend and a life. Why would you do that Hayden? Why would you be that cruel? Then you take my boyfriend, who is perfectly innocent and you tourture him too. Why?"

Hayden looked like a trapped animal, and Troy had to admit, he felt bad for her. But not for long.

"Umm...I don't know. I guess the reason was maybe that I was jealous of everything that Gabi hd going for her. She had the exotic looks, that sweet smile and those big brown eyes no one can resist. I just wanted to make her feel insecure about herself so I could become more...confident."

Gabi's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hayden...insecure? No. Never.

Hayden continued. "I'm sorry Gabi...and Troy. I never thought I'd hurt you so bad."

Troy's eyes flared, but Gabi held out her hand.

"I forgive you."

**_Nobody's Perfect, I gotta work it_**

**_Again and again til I get it right_**

* * *

**Okay. So it's almost 2 AM in the morning, two of my friends are drawing, and one is listeninh to her Ipod, and I am writing. Iam so sorry if it jumped around or I misspelled some things or had typoes. Once again, it's like 2 AM and I don't have my contacts on or my glasses...so don't blame me. I hope yo uliked that chapter. Yay!! Lol ayden finally admitted what she did to Gabi!! I hope the song Noboy's Perfect fits in well...and enough of my rambling. I am tired...so let's get to the point. Review. And when you do that, if you want a sequel send in suggestions!! I think there will be only like three more chapters...anyway. Review. Goodnight. I am off to work somemore on one of my other stories. Yawn**


	23. It's Life

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had finals, and graduation and parties and stuff with friends...but school's out now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is It's Life by Ashley Tisdale.**

**_I don't know what I'm doing_**

**_I say the wrong things half the time_**

"I forgive you."

Finally the words flowed from Gabi's lips, letting the huge weight that had been sitting on her shoulders for the past couple years go to rest.

Troy looked down at his girlfriend, a proud smile making his way across his face.

He nodded. "I forgive you too."

And looking down at Gabi, seeing the real smile across her face, he knew it was true.

Stepping closer to Hayden, he embraced her into a hug.

Gabi joined in.

Soon, Hayden pulled away, leaving Troy and Gabi to themselves.

Troy reached down, stroking his girlfriend's hair, feeling the softness of it.

"Gabs, I just want to let you know how extremely proud I am of you. It takes a lot of work to let something like that go."

Gabi stepped back, taking a good look at the young man in front of her.

"I had some help. You gave me the strength to deal with that, and that's something I'll always treasure."

**_I'm only human, not anything you can define_**

**_I'm rushing day to day to find my way_**

**_To where I'm going_**

Hayden walked away from the scene, the scene where everything that had crashed had been picked up.

She really was truely sorry for all the pain she had caused Troy and Gabi.

Hayden tapped her chin, thinking. She had to make it up to them...but how? That was the question.

Someone walked by with a t-shirt on, that read 'Wild Wood', the local amusement park.

Something went off in Hayden's head.

That was it! Her cousin worked there! She could try and get free tickets for Troy and Gabi and their friends.

That was...if they even wanted to go after all that she did to them.

**_Don't try to stop me_**

**_I'm all I can be_**

That night, Hayden picked up the phone, pacing.

She heard it ring, once, twice, three times.

"Hello?"

Hayden took a deep breath. It was now or never, she told herself. Just speak.

"Hey...Ryan...it's Hayden. I don't want to be mean, but do you think you could score tickets for me and a couple of my friends for this weekend"?

He nodded, though Hayden couldn't see him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll give them to you tomorrow."

Hayden thanked him, grinning from ear to ear.

She hung up, doing a happy dance on her bed.

Yes! Finally, a chance to hang with Troy and Gabi; finally a chance for them to see how nice she really could be.

But the only question was: would they really take the chance to spend a day with her after all she had done to them?

Hayden only had one choice.

Hesitating, she picked up the phone again, and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

Hayden took another deep breath. Just get it over with, she told herself.

"Hey, it's Hayden."

"Hayden?"

Gabi's voice sounded confused.

"Why are you calling me?"

The words tumbled out in a rush. "Well, my cousin works at Wild Wood, and he got us some free tickets. I was wondering if you and Troy want to go with me? You don't have to, I'm also going to invite Taylor and Chad. I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to go."

Gabi thought as the real meaning of this sunk into her head.

Hayden was actually wanting to get to know her and Troy. That was sweet, of course she would accept.

"Thanks Hayden! Yeah, we'd love to go."

Hayden smiled. Yes! Finally, she and Gabi would become friends.

**_Sometimes it's hard, no matter who you are_**

**_But it's life, it's life_**

**_I'm just trying to get it right_**

**Ok guys...please be nice and review!! I also have a question: the next chapter's gonna be them at the amusement park. Which song: GNO by Miley Cyrus, Breakout by Miley Cyrus, or Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens? Also, suggestions would be great!! Please review!**


	24. Headstrong

**A/N: Hola! I'm really sad now, this is the second to last chapter, and I don't think I'm gonna do a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is Ashley Tisdale's Headstrong.**

* * *

**_I'm a steright up kind of girl, I am_**

**_I'm telling it like it is, I am_**

**_And that's just the kinda girl I am, head up, hands up_**

The sun shone brightly as the five teenagers laughed, feeling the total warmth and comfort of being together. After all this time, Hayden had stopped being Gabi's enemy, and had turned into a friend. It felt so good, to not constantly worry about what was just around the corner, if someone was about to break up with you, or if your friends would turn against you for no possible reason.

Spotting her favorite ride of all, Gabi smiled, tossing her head back to look up at the clear blue sky. The sun caused her hair to glisten in the light, the smile making sparkles in her big brown eyes.

"Let's go!"

Her boyfriend for good, Troy turned around to face her.

"Wait, Gabs, I thought you didn't like rides like that."

The ride he was referring to was called the Patriot. The bright blue and red ride was a roller coaster, one that was 70 feet tall; had a 34 foot drop and towered over the friends.

Gabi raced toward the ride that towered over them, pulling Troy along with her.

"Come on you guys!!"

Taylor, Chad and Hayden followed after her, Hayden silently gulping at the sight of the ride.

Gabi turned and caught sight of her, confused about what she was doing just standing there. The Hayden she knew was one that was headstrong and confident, one that could definitely ride a roller coaster. But apparently she had changed.

Gabi took a step back, which lead to questioning looks from her friends.

She waved them away. "I'll be right back! You guys can get on without me!"

Gabi walked over to Hayden, carefully thinking about what she would say.

"Hey."

Hayden looked up at Gabi, her blue eyes clouding over with fear. "Hey."

"Why are you standing here? Don't you want to ride the Patriot?"

Hayden looked over the Patriot. It was going upside down, people were screaming and she was getting kind of creeped out.

She laughed nervously, a laugh that gave away her fears.

"Yeah, thanks, but I think I'll pass."

Gabi's eyes searched her face, looking for clues that might give away any kind of fear the girl was holding inside.

Finally she saw something. Hayden was staring up at the very top, at the biggest drop.

Suddenly Gabi knew. "You're scared of heights."

Hayden nodded. "Always."

Gabi got it. Reaching out to her new friend, she extended her hand. "Come on. You can sit with me, and I promise you'll be fine."

Hayden took her hand, shaking slightly.

"Okay."

**_Tell me, you're a honey kind of boy, you are_**

**_You're a talented kinda boy, you are_**

**_And that's just the kinda boy you are, head up_**

**_Hands up_**

Laughing, the five teenagers exited the Patriot. Hayden had done surprisingly well, just screaming and clutching onto the bar when the ride whriled down. Her new friends were proud of her.

"That was so fun!" Hayden couldn't stop talking about it. "Let's go on another ride!"

She stopped in her tracks, pointing to a water ride.

Troy groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Why that one?"

Hayden walked over, a playful smile arising on her face. "Why not that one?"

Chad walked over, putting an arm around his faithful friend. "Because, Troy and I have been on that one many times. And every time we go, Troy gets soaking. And no one else does."

Troy groaned, a deep sound sounding like a hurt animal.

"Whyy??"

Gabi giggled sweetly, taking Troy's hand in her own. "Come on Wildcat. I wanna see you get soaked."

His friends surrounded him, gently leading him to the ride.

Chad leaned over, whispering "Just do it. It will be easier if we don't have to force you."

**_These are headstrong, crazy days_**

**_When your mind's made up and the music plays_**

Sitting down inside the ride, Troy picked the least wet seat, hoping that it would mean that he would not be soaked. How very wrong he was.

The ride began, one of those rides that was circular and had the circle in the middle.

Everyone relaxed, except for Troy, still afraid of his future soaking. Though the sky was a clear blue, and the sun was shining, it was still in the morning and it had the potential to get cold later.

The boat went over a few waves, some splashing Gabi and Taylor, causing them to giggle. Troy however, just sat in his seat looking unhappy.

But as a minute passed, not a drop of water fell on Troy.

Soon Troy began to relax, enjoying the day that was passing by. What was not to enjoy? The sun was shining, he was with his friends, his worries of Hayden were now over and he was at his favorite theme park.

A little song popped into his head and he started singing it, something he had started to randomly do ever since New Year's Eve.

"Who's getting wet? Not me! Who's getting wet? No, no not me!"

Eyes closed, he settled back against the seat, confident that he was not getting wet this time.

But Gabi saw what was coming. Stifling her giggles, she motioned for the other three to be quiet.

Ten seconds later, Troy had a loud, rude wake-up call.

A huge wave had splashed over his side of the boat, totally and completly soaking him.

"Whhh...Whh...What?!," Troy sputtered, spitting out the water that had somehow landed inside his mouth.

Gabi laughed, a smile spreading across her face.

The ride gently came to a stop, letting the five out, one soaking and angry looking.

Gabi laughed more, seeing as of how red his face was.

Troy took a couple steps toward her.

"It's. Not. Funny."

"I personally think it is." Gabi's eyes widened as the reality of what she said kicked in.

Troy's light blue eyes lit up. "Hey Gabi...you wanna hug?"

Backing up, Gabi wrapped her arms around herself. "No. Thank you."

"Too bad!" Troy ran toward her, wrapping his arms around her, soaking her thoroughly.

When he was finished, she was shivering and little goosebumps were covering her skin.

Troy saw, and immediately felt awful.

"Aww...Gabs, I'm sorry!"

He put his arms around her, holding her once more, and gently kissed her.

"I love you," he murmured into her soft hair.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Come on you guys, let's leave the lovebirds alone."

**_Headstrong, can you feel the beat?_**

**_Melt down, can you feel the heat?_**

By the end of the day, the two had dried off, and everyone had a great time, just being together. They all loved the fact that they were all friends now. After all, they were all in this together.

* * *

**Very cheesy, yes I know. But I couldn't find anything to end it with, so I ended up doing that. The next chapter is the last chapter. sniff ****Sad, yes I know. But I need ideas. And reviews might help too. I've only gotten like 2 reviews for the last couple chapters. Come on! I know you can do better than that. So. Click that little blue button and make me happy!!**


	25. Whatever Will Be

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. THE last chapter. Wow.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. Zippo. The song is Whatever Will Be, by Vanessa Hudgens.**

* * *

**_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings_**

**_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been_**

A bell-type sound softly entered the room, waking Gabi from her sleep, where she had been dreaming happy thoughts.

Rolling over, she grabbed a shaggy purple pillow to muffle the noise.

The ringing stopped; but after two minutes started back up again.

Gabi rolled over and answered. "Yeah?"

Troy sighed, he had heard the sleep in her voice, and felt horrible.

"I'm sorry-were you still asleep?"

Gabi nodded, than realized that he couldn't see her. "Yup."

"Well, get up, get dressed, than get out the door, because I have a surprise for you, after all it's our one year anniversary!"

Gabi caught her breath, she had nearly forgot. But maybe that was because she had been woken up and talked to before her brain had woken up.

"Wow Troy...really wow. I had forgotten. But maybe that's because I'd been woken up before I had a chance to remember!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You'd better be Bolton!"

Troy chuckled, shaking his head. "Just come over in an hour."

**_But that's when quiet wisdom takes control_**

**_At least I've got a story no one's told_**

An hour later, when Gabi was showered and dressed, she headed over to Troy's for one of the best days of her life.

-Ding dong-.

Pulling open the door, Troy was amazed. Even after a year of this, he was still absolutely amazed by all that she did.

Gabi smiled, ready to get the day started.

"Let's go!"

The two headed over to Troy's truck, talking excitedly.

Gabi laughed as they pulled out of the driveway.

"You know, I'm still in awe of this whole thing. I mean, a year ago we were doing the exact same thing, and we were both crushing really hard on each other. Now...look at us. We've gone through so much as a couple this year, some good, some bad. But I think it made us realize how much we really and truly care about each other. A year ago, I was scared to say I love you. But now...I say it everyday."

As the car slowed for a red light, Troy gazed at his girlfriend. Really gazed at her.

Gabi's brown eyes glittered with joy as the sunlight hit her hair, making her look like an angel. As if she wasn't one.

"You're amazing Gabs."

She laughed. "You are too."

**_I've finally learned to say,_**

**_Whatever will be will be_**

**_I've learned to take_**

**_The good, the bad and breathe_**

Feeling the car stop beneath her, Gabi woke.

"Where are we?"

Troy climbed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"We're here."

Gabi sleepily climbed out, opening her mouth at the sight before her. It was breathtaking.

The mountains stood before her, standing tall and proud with their snow-covered caps. Birds sailed across the sky, some calling to their mates. A georgous blue sky was the best. There were no clouds in sight, only blue peacefulness. On the ground lay a large blue blanket with a picnic basket on top of it.

"Troy..."

Gabi tried to speak, but she couldn't find the words.

"Look around, behind you."

A small log cabin stood, with a sign on the door.

'Happy Anniversary.'

Troy made a small motion with his hands, making it clear that he wanted her to go inside.

"Follow me."

Gabi took his hand, and the two began to walk up the leafy pathway.

"I decided we should celebrate since the whole Hayden thing passed."

He pulled open the door, letting out a small creak.

"There you go."

In the middle of the room, two tables stood, both with red and pink tablecloths on them, and a top of them, there were two baskets, both with various goodies and sweets spilling out.The brown wooden wall held a blown up picture of the two, Troy and Gabriella. It was taken the day of the triple win, both of them smiling so hard they thought their cheeks would burst. There was a large pile of roses, all a beautiful red beside the baskets.

Gabi shook her head, still unable to believe that Troy had pulled off all of this. Unable to believe that this was all real, not a dream, and that she wouldn't be waking up at any given second only to be disapointed.

"How...how did you do this?"

Troy smiled, one that made her heart sing.

"I didn't do it all myself, I had help. This cabin is my grandmother's, and when I told her I wanted to use it to make my girlfriend's day a special one, she agreed."

Gabi laughed, "Tell your grandma that it worked...this is incredible. I cannot wait for when you propose to me. I'm sure it's going to be spectacular."

"I'm already planning it. And trust me, you're gonna be really blown away."

Pausing, he added something more. "I've always been a hopeless romantic, it's so nice to finally have someone to share it with."

Giving Troy a hug, Gabi snuggled into him, feeling his heart beat.

"I love you Troy."

He rubbed her back, letting her know he felt the same way.

"I love you too."

**_Cuz although we'd like to know what life's got planned..._**

**_No one knows when shooting stars will land._**

-The End-

* * *

**sniff. So sad. I mean, this was the first story I've ever written...other than for school and stuff. I'm not gonna go into a whole speech thing, but...wow. Yeah. Thank you to ALL the readers and reviewers! I love you! All your support and love means everything to me! I'd list you all, but I don't have enough room...But anyway. Check out 'I Can Hear the Bells' , and my Camp Rock oneshot, 'Finally Found You.' I'm also gonna try and post a new story soon, either Camp Rock or HSM, I'm not sure. See the poll in my profile for the choices of the plot. Lol, sorry for the long AN...and on a final note...show your support and love...review!!**


End file.
